The present invention relates generally to the field of audio recordings of conferences, and more particularly to generating summary information for audio recordings.
Generally a conference involves an oral presentation or discussion of one or more topics with live and/or remote attendance of conference participants. Oftentimes, each conference participant may provide oral input during the conference. As a specific example that will be addressed throughout this disclosure, a conference call is one form of a conference. The term conference call refers to a telephone call by which a leader can speak with several callers, or participants, at the same time. A conference call may also allow callers to provide oral input during the call. Alternatively, some conference calls are set up such that they restrict callers to merely listen the spoken word of the leader.
One of the conference call features is to record a conference. A conference call may be recorded in any suitable audio format, which can be replayed later. It is known in the art for a conference call to be summarized to provide a brief overview of what is discussed in the conference call.